ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Argit
Argit is a fellow con-man and former partner of Kevin Levin. He belongs to an rare species of porcupine alien. Appearances He first appears in the episode Kevin's Big Score. After being tracked down by Kevin(who was looking for a a holo-disc containing a message from Max Tennyson). Kevin offers Argit a deal where if he uses his "connections" to help him find it, Kevin will provide him with a cache of Plumber tech(Max Tennyson's RV). Kevin steals the RV from Ben and Gwen, but is double-crossed by Argit who changes their deal by stealing the RV from Kevin. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin later track him down, only to discover he had already sold most of the Plumber tech(disassembling the RV in the process). He has a brief skirmish with Kevin, Gwen, and Echo Echo. He is defeated by Echo Echo, and is forced to provide information about where the disc can be located(which turns out to be in the hands of Kevin's ex-partner in crime, Vulkanus). He reappears in the Season 3 episode, Simple. During the episode, while aiding Ben to stop a war on an alien planet, Kevin discovers Argit is responsible for selling weapons to both side of the war(making a death merchant). Kevin however decides not to inform Ben or Gwen, instead he decides on joining Argit in his scheme for a cut of the profit. This ends up undermining Ben's various attempts at getting the two sides to form a peace treaty. The day of the war comes, Ben turns into Way Big and goes in between the two armies. He talks them into not fighting, but Way Big accidentally knocks down the statue of their sage and they declare war on Ben instead. Before leaving the planet, Kevin is given his share of the profits by Argit, with both of them parting on good terms. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin are forced to retreat and leave the two sides to their war. Kevin however is forced to leave his loot behind in order to escape inboard Ship(leaving both Gwen and Ben in the dark about his and Argit's actions). He makes a brief appearance in The Con of Rath, when he encounters Kevin, Gwen, and Ben as Rath at a intergalactic rest stop bar and friendly greets Kevin and Gwen. Kevin tells him they are on a mission to deliver the Tiffin(the crown prince), of Lewoda, to King Jerret of the planet Pantophage, in order to keep peace between the Lewodans and the Pantophage. Gwen reveals she doesn't trust Argit and tries to convince Kevin that Argit is not his friend saying, "He would sell his own mother for lunch money." Kevin responds saying; "I happen to know he got top dollar for his mother."(Dwayne Mcduffle confirmed that Kevin was serious with this statement). Argit later proves Gwen right when Argit sells them out to the Vreedle Brothers(providing the Vreedle's with the information about the Tiffin as a way to payoff debts he owed to them). He later participated in a large scale bar fight over the Tiffin being bribed by the Vreedle's to help them get the Tiffin along with the other patrons. Argit reappeared in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien in the episode Andreas’ Fault and became the temporary leader of a group of the Forever Knights in exchange for not having Andreas destroy their bases. Argit had first found Andreas after he and the other four aliens had crash-landed on Earth, where Argit helped and developed a good 'friendship' with him, but when a high-ranking Forever Knight special agent showed up, Argit tried to sell Andreas out only to be locked away. After Andreas was seemingly killed trying to save them, Kevin finally broke off his one-sided friendship with Argit, and chewed him off about how badly he had treated Andreas that lead to his alleged death. Trivia * Despite his backstabbing ways, Kevin has been repeatedly shown to trust him, to the point he even calls him his friend, in The Con of Rath. Gwen doesn't trust the backstabbing porcupine alien and even tries to convince Kevin, that Argit is not his friend, to little avail. Kevin's trust in Argit(as well as their friendship) appears to be one-sided as Argit doesn't trust Kevin & is quick to cheat, steal, or sell him out. * He appears to be constantly in debt. He has been said to have owed money to both Kevin and the Vreedle Brothers. * Argit's species resemble like Porcupine from the original series and Pierce * Argit's porcupine needles are able to paralyze people and aliens, but when Argit shot kevin with his needles at Kevin, Kevin was able to absorb rock to unparalyze himself. In the episode Andreas' Fault he was able to paralize Kevin when he had cement covering and paralize Andreas whose armor was extremely durable. * Argit is also known to not care about others no matter what happened(being more concerned with the money he lost than Andreas). Category:Aliens Category:Con Artists Category:Male Aliens Category:Enemies of the Plumbers Category:Villains Category:Blackmarket AlienTech/Arms Dealers Category:Forever Kings Category:Enemies/Foes of Kevin 11 Category:Characters